


Elemental Warriors

by Keetajet



Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Troopers Deserve Better (Star Wars), F/M, Language Barrier, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Protective Clone Troopers, Pure self-indulgence of this story, no boruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keetajet/pseuds/Keetajet
Summary: A last minute mission handed directly by the Supreme Chancellor turned sour incredibly quickly, they ended up crashing into an uncharted planet that Rex could honestly have gone without ever seeing.The natives on this planet are some kind of Force monsters in a humanoid body.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 37
Kudos: 110





	1. Crash Landing on a Strange New World

**Author's Note:**

> THE OTHER STORIES ARE NOT ABANDONED, I PROMISE. 
> 
> On the same thread, I had to write this incredibly self-indulgent story because I was loosing sleep over not writing it. I do plan on continuing this story because I just wanted to get the scenes out of my head for my own personal desire to read. And I honestly don't know if there are any Naruto/SW crossovers like this, so I hope you guys enjoy this.

Somehow, through the will of the Force _that had to be it_ , they survived being knocked out during _hours_ of uncontrolled hyperspace travel. There was absolutely no other explanation of how the kriff they survived going faster than light travel through uncharted deep space and not run into a single small colony sized asteroid, much less rogue planet or _dush'shya_ , running straight into a star! 

For hours! Or even days for all that Rex knows of right now considering that he had only just woken up from unexpectedly falling unconscious. 

But that luck or Force Jetii magic they worship is running out because they were about to become tinier than ash particles by running into a poor unsuspecting planet if they don’t slow down _right this kriffing second_ , “Tech! Get up, get up! Slow the ship down now!” Rex growled through the pounding headache, yanking the poor clone who woke with a startled yelp, “CODY!” He bellowed, hoping to whatever deity that his older brother is waking up and not just, you know, dead. His migraine swelled unforgivingly under the wailing klaxon of detected objects in their way.

“General Kenobi is still down!” Cody bellowed back, “But he’s stable for now, but it will not matter much until we get our immediate situation taken care of.” Rex would have rolled his eyes so hard he was sure he would have been the first of the vod to get a legitimate muscle strain if he had more pressing concerns in trying to get out of hyperspeed into a more controlled crash landing.

It’ll have to be Skywalker style, though.

It was supposed to be a simple recon if they were careful. No one, absolutely no one was supposed to be aware that they went to the far edge of the outer rim. Only the Council, the Chancellor, Commander Tano, General Kenobi, the 212th and the 501st, not including the clones manning the ship knew about this mission. Just a small crew of nearly 3000 personals and passengers.

_And all of them will die if they don’t slow down!_

They were coming back from a nasty fight in the midrim when they had a new order handed directly down from the Chancellor with a few Jedi Council present on holocall to look into a suspicious anomaly near the unexplored edge of the outer rim. General Yoda and General Windu did not look happy with the order from the Supreme Chancellor, but Rex knew just as much as they did that their hands were tied.

So they went exploring.

It was supposed to be a simple recon. Instead they stumbled into a trap that got them into this mess to begin with. Waking up with a massive migraine, uncontrolled lightspeed travel for hours ~~or days~~ , and siren shrieking hysterically of imminent crash into oblivion, “TECH!” Rex stumbled to the next crew member and kicked them awake. He’ll apologize to his little brother for the rude awakening if they survived this.

“I can’t shut down the hyperspeed travel from here! The whole system has to shut down to restart!” Tech answered, still rapidly scanning the diagnostic scrolling through the counsel, “And to do that the main engine room has to be manually turned off!”

They’re going to die.

Rex cursed and ran to the shipwide communicator, which luckily for them, is still working. Cody is still by the prone form of General Kenobi which is worrying in itself. By now most of the brothers are waking in alarm and quickly getting to their stations to try to mitigate the damage that this would no doubt incur if they don’t outright die. Cody started dragging the General to a more secured location to ride out the crash with the other brothers following his lead with their still unconscious brothers.

Rex slammed his fist to the shipwide intercom, “Who ever is awake, shut off everything! Then restart it right away!” 

To his relief, Fives answered curtly, “Right away sir! Everyone! Buckle up!” 

Rex repeated the order for the ship to hear.

A heart beat later everything shut off and it was a bedlam. Gravity turned off and his world lurched sickeningly when they jumped out of hyperspeed right into a green garden world with two moons rapidly approaching them. Rex held onto the console with a death grip as gravity was trying to violently drag him to the back of the ship.

 _Come on Fives._ The planet was growing alarmingly quick but he still made a note of the two moons. One was normal sized with normal distance from the planet. Maybe about a 4th of the size of the planet. Another was unusual, the back of his mind was vaguely clinical in it’s findings that the moon is much smaller and incredibly close to the planet. Almost skimming the atmospheric limit of the planet that it orbits around.

 _Come on Fives!_ The planet now is covering the entire view of the window, bright greens, browns, and blues reflecting into the darken interior of the bow of the ship, now starting to burn orange red with the heat of reentry.

Just as they were going into the point of no return from certain death, the cruiser lights up and gravity reinserted into their lives. Immediately the pilots of the cruiser got to work in trying to control the crash to minimize the inevitable loss of life.

“Steady!” Cody called from the back, “Let’s try to make it out of this alive so I can yell at General Kenobi.” Which reminded him of something. Rex strapped himself to a chair and commed Fives from his wrist comm, “Do you have Commander Tano, Fives?” 

“Yes sir, but she’s still unconscious. Secured for now.”

“Good, hang on tight! This is going to hurt.” 

Rex breathed when the ship jarred.

More details of the planet showed impressive scarring on the planet’s surface, like it had been bombarded with bombs. Incredibly large bombs. And weirdly enough; a stump of the largest tree he had ever seen in his relatively short life.

The visual findings were put into the back of his mind when the entire ship groaned and rattled and the window was soon overtaken by searing yellow orange glow of uncontrolled reentry. The entire ship jerked and jarred violently as the piloting system started to fail on them. The very air saturated with reigned in panic that was starting to unravel.

“Sir!” Another brother yelled over the cacophony of wailing and shrieking metal buckling around them, “We’re about to land right into a populated city!” 

Rex sighed and grieved for his brother and their two unconscious Jedi. He also sent a mental apology to the poor unsuspecting innocents that are probably very alarmed at seeing a fireball heading straight to their home.

Vaguely he thinks past the terror, they’re probably technologically primitive, seeing the small eclectic buildings within a large wall encircling them. They were in the middle of a dense green cosp of healthy forest. There was nothing familiar to show that they achieved much locomotion or vehicular flight. 

Or they might be very technologically advanced with most of their society blending into the trees like the Wookies. Were they big and hairy like the Wookies? Were they tiny and fragile? Humanoid or something else? They will never know because they will die. Their velocity still passes the terminal point and the crash landing will tear the ship apart. All that’s left will be a broken ship full of dead bodies. 

Rex closed his eyes tightly and ducked his chin to his chest, resigned himself to the fact that the ship would be his graveyard.

Mando’a cursing brought him out of his musing not because it sounded like an angry curse at death, but it sounded honestly so _surprised_ that Rex couldn’t help but feel a stirring of hope blooming into his chest. He looked and saw a faint speck of glowing colors rising above the tiny but rapidly growing city and darted to them. The specks grew into enormous humanoid figures, two of them with wings, one teal and another pale lavender. The third blindingly golden with streaks of black trailing down to its many tails.

They disappeared under the ship and honestly, Rex couldn’t hear the buckling of the bulkhead because he must have been delusional to see glowing creatures almost a fourth of the size of the ship. Then noise came back with a shriek and they lurched again, gravity once again trying to kill them but instead it tried to drag them to the bow. Suddenly the golden creature latched onto the front of the ship, the long golden tails snaking around the bow to try to steady the ship. Some part of the large tail obscured the viewing window.

Rex was again violently tossed forward in his seat and he was honestly getting a little sick in getting the unwelcomed whiplash but that was quickly forgotten in favor of seeing the two winged creatures latching onto the port and the starboard part of the ship without digging their claws into the ship. Then, like they where glued to the ship with the strongest glue that has never been invented, they both spread their wings, further decelerating the ship.

“There’s a person inside!” Tech strained in amazement in the fact that they might live through this. What?

Rex twisted his head as much as his bruised neck would allow and...yeah. There’s a person in the head of the giant teal winged creature. He looked to the other side to look at the lavender colored of the pair and saw that there was also a person inside. Solid darkness inside pale translucent crystals. 

He faintly wondered what the _haran_ did they get themselves into? 

Whatever the creatures are doing, it seems to be working because they sailed over the city leaving behind a long trail of smoke and 2 pairs of white vapor trails trailing from the straining wings. The golden creature roared something incomprehensible and thinking back at this memory, Rex figured it was a warning that they were going to crash onto the ground because next thing he knew, he was waking up with a groan. 

Bruised as dar’yaim, but….blessedly alive.

The lights were still on, the ship was still functional, but there was a soft golden glow touching everything and Rex slowly looked up to see two giant golden white blank eyes staring straight at him through the view window. The face took up the entire window, showcasing just how _large_ the creature is.

Rex stared straight back, barely breathing but refusing to cower down to look away. The blankness gained a flavor of emotion and it seemed amused before suddenly dissipating. The intense light of the gold leaving abruptly left him a little blind but after a couple blinks, he looked at the viewing window again and saw a young blond man probably in his late teens to early twenties crouched on the window.

He needed to reiterate that part again, but the man is _crouched on the window_. No suckers, no tools, just simple looking primitive sandals comfortably finding purchase on the sheer surface of the window. 

There was a yelp on the left side and Rex had to twist his torso to be able to see and saw a gray haired man in the equivalent of a human in their 30’s casually walking on the window to join the younger blond, his body perfectly perpendicular to the window like gravity was pulling on his feet normally and not trying to drag him down by the side like it _should_.

“Sir....” Rex grunted and twist and saw a dark hair man, most likely the same age as the blond, walking in the same unnatural way the gray hair man was. They both converged to the midpoint where the blond was and Rex’s attention was brought back to the blond when he tapped the window and cheekily waved. The older gray haired, slouched down like he was looking down at them just to see them and the dark haired blandly looked at them with his one visible dark eye.

Seriously. What did they get themselves into….?

“Sir. What just happened?” Tech tentatively asked in a hushed voice and slouched down a little when he found himself with 2 and a half very interested eyes. The eyes then flicked from one groaning brother to another, growing more and more interested to no doubt finding that they all look the same.

Rex murmured, “No idea Sargeant.” Then jumped only to immediately feel his body protesting at the sudden movement. He could have sworn that both the dark haired and gray haired humanoid have black eyes but he looked at them and only saw glowing red eyes with black pinwheels swirling lazily, looking right at his lips, “What in the…” He breathed.

They’re not human, that’s for sure.

The blond pouted at his companion and said something that caused the older man shrug and the dark haired one to smirk, still creepily eyeing Rex like he was the most fascinating thing he found in a long time.

The blond scowled at the dark hair then returned his attention to Rex, tapping on the window again. Rex had to forcibly tear his eyes away from the unnerving glowing reds of the other two to look at the blond, who somehow knew that he was the leader at the moment since Cody hadn’t woken up and taken command. ~~He refused to think that Cody could be dead.~~

Once the blond had his attention, he spoke, moving his lips in a clear effort for Rex to follow what he was saying, only problem was that even if Rex could read lips, he would have no idea what they were saying since they were speaking in an alien language.

Rex adopted a confused look and shook his head. The blond, realising that there may be a language barrier seemed to wilt just a bit. The gray hair took a step closer to the blond and must have said something because the shuffled backwards a bit and the older male crouched down and raised a hand in a greeting, dark eyes _wasn’t it red_ closing in evidence of a smile with a slight wrinkle showing at the side of the eyes.

The eyes opened at he look _wait, is it a he? Looks like a he_ at Rex expectantly. 

There was an awkwardness in the air as the silence continued to progress and there was a cough as another clone hesitantly added in, “I think they said hello.” Tonne fell silent when a pair and a half red eyes and a pair of blue eyes turned to him the second he made a noise. How are they doing that? Must be the Force magic.

But Tonne made a valid point and Rex slowly raise his hand and immediately eyes tracked to him. He waved his greeting, “Hello....:” Blond beamed. Gray eye-smiled his still red eyes again and one hand extended a finger to exaggeratedly point to himself, to Blond, then to Dark before bringing two fingers on a flat palm in a motion that clearly signifies walking. Then pointed to the inside the cabin. 

“They’re asking if they can come inside.” Cody finally graced his presence by limping from behind Rex and he got the undivided attention of three mysterious and frankly unnerving humanoid, the pair with red eyes looking at Cody’s lips. 

Rex was starting to suspect that there is more to just them reading lips with those red eyes, “I believe so. Do we let them in?”

Cody frowned, his body showing tenseness as the only indicator that he suffered some damage on the crash landing, “We don’t really have much of a choice. They saved us. They could have just let us crash after diverting our flight path out of the way of their city.” Rex sighed and grimaced as he unbuckled himself from the chair. The others carefully followed suit, all of them in various stages of extreme bruising and possible broken bones or concussion which definitely needs to be looked at.

Cody stepped closer to the three beings still hanging out on the side of their window and nodded in permission. Just as Cody was going to gesture a direction for the natives to follow that would allow them to enter at the starboard side of the ship, Gray blurred out of view and and Dark grabbed on Blond with one hand and focused on something out of Rex’s view and disappeared.

There was a strained grunt like someone just pulled a muscle and the noise was an involuntary expulsion of pain and both leaders of their respective battalion stiffly turned to face the middle of the room to see the three humanoids casually there as if they hadn’t just karking teleport. 

“Firfiek.” Rex breathed.

The oldest that Rex had taken to mentally calling Gray eye-smiled again and raised his hand, only a single syllable in greeting. Blond was curiously looking at one brother to another, his expression growing more and more delighted but also conflicted. Dark was looking at the plain cloth brother who had a standard issue pistol in hand pointing at the group. 

Dark turned more fully to the armed brother who was probably the source of the grunt seeing he was holding his sides. Dark’s arm emerged from his cloak and pointed at the gun and sharply pointed downward twice in a command.

“Jumper, stand down, Sargeant.” Cody ordered calmly. They really don’t want to escalate unnecessarily with the trio of beings that literally stopped a cruiser sized ship entering much faster than sound with none for the worse shape. Jumper immediately flicked his pistol up and tenderly set it down on the console, showing that he’s unarmed but still within grabbing reach should the worst come to pass.

Blond brought his hands up together but Gray stopped him from completing whatever he was going to do, noticing the subtle tensing of all of the clones in the room and spoke softly to Blond who sheepishly smiled but gestured to each of the brothers who are all staring at the trio warily. Dark spoke and Blond replied. Dark spoke again and Blond blinked in surprise and looked at all of them again like they were truly aliens.

Rex’s really starting to hate the language barrier.

It took some time, but they managed to find themselves in the hanger that opened up a large ramp leading to the outside world.

The air felt incredibly heavy with something and it wasn’t the humidity or the heat. If Rex had to guess, he would say that he’s feeling the Force. And if a nonsensitive like him is feeling something like this, then he could only imagine what their Jedi would be feeling when they wake.

They hid their General and Commander out of view of the natives, not risking any danger to the still vulnerable Jedi who for some reason are still not waking up. When Rex commed Kix and Helix to guard and heal their Jedi, he also commanded them to find out what was going on. Last he heard, 15 minutes after handing the Jedi off to the tender mercies of the medics, there are abnormal brainwaves which honestly scared him and Cody. Though Cody did a lot better job than he did in keeping his Sabac face when hearing the news.

On other news, everytime a clone without their bucket on speaks, red eyes follow their lips like heat seeking torpedoes and tilt of head in concentration. Meanwhile Blond wanted so badly to approach the injured clones who were still standing but still kept his distance. He was the only that kept up the inane chatter that not a single clone could understand or even remotely place as familiar.

But somehow, as the hours passed as the three strangers helped them, Blond became a more likable one of the three. He was somehow exuding the comforting aura of sheer friendliness. 

Soon though, all three turned their heads towards beyond the line of fallen trees and Blond called out enthusiastically, yelling out in 4 syllables with the last syllable trailing out in a happy shrill. 

A trio of females jumped out of the trees with ease only seen in Jedi or Darjetii. One with pink hair, another with pale blonde, and the last with dark blue. 

Pink approached them with an authoritative stride that pinged Rex’s Medic Radar. When he announced the observation to Cody, the elder brother agreed with an air of long suffering. Then straighten subtly when Gray approaches. He then proceeded to make Cody blink slowly when he spoke with an accent, pointing at the three females, “Medics.” Then pointed at Rex, pointing at his neck, then to Cody’s leg and stomach.

Gray was catching onto the Galactic Basic alarmingly quickly.

Cody’s lip twitched in surprise that the native clocked exactly what kind of injuries he has. Cody and Rex shared a glance then to the rest of the brothers. Simultaneously they reached an agreement to try to allow the natives to heal them as a sign of good faith.

As soon as Cody and Rex stepped up, Pink and Purple, seeing the Blond as already taken he decided to name her based on the most prominent color on her, and slowly telegraphed their motions and their hands were covered in soft green glow. Rex was nervous, but gamely faced the unknown head on.

As soon as the hand touched him however, the hand jerked back and Pink blinked in surprise. She spoke to Purple and Purple responded by gently touching Cody but she also jerked back in surprise. Both turned to Blue who’s blind looking eyes gained unsightly veins in the skin surrounding and less than a blink later the veins disappeared and she made her report. Pink looked back at Rex and gained a look of intense concentration. She placed her hand on his neck and he repressed a shiver when he felt… _something_ probing from his neck outward to the rest of the body.

Soon the sensation receded and there was a blessed coolness radiating into his neck that made him sigh a breath of relief. Cody was staring intently at him and the pink haired female, “Captain?”

“Feels a whole lot better, Commander.” Rex spoke honestly, feeling the hand move from his neck to the side of his head and the horrible migraine receding into almost nothing. There goes the red eyes again, watching their every word.

Cody eyed the 6 of them warily, “We’ll give Kix and Helix the rest of today to see if they can rouse General Kenobi and Commander Tano. If, for some reason they are unable to, we will allow the natives to try to treat them.”

Alarmingly enough, Gray smiled at them like he understood them to some degree and Dark rose his single visible brow as if to say _You’ll probably need us anyways._ And Blond sniffed at his two companion indignantly, crossing his arm in a pout as he squinted at them.


	2. Mind Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino found something in one clones head. They investigate what it is.

Rex finally got to know who Blond, Gray, and Dark are with several lackluster pointings of their persons. Gray introduced himself as Kakashi which caused a couple more confusions when several more of the natives in white masks with red paint arrived calling him something else with a supplication, kneeling on one knee. 

When Gray saw Rex’s and Cody’s suspicious questioning glance after a short command and a dismissal, Gray slouched a little more in that uncaring attitude and firmly repeated himself, “Kakashi.” and Rex studied him a little more. He held himself in a lazy way that he is utterly assured of himself. He survived war, Rex is sure of that. The large scar that cut right through his left eye made Rex wonder how he still had his two eyes. He noticed that the male is no stranger to hard physical labor or training, as evidence of the calluses and scars present on his fingerless gloves. 

He also noticed that the male is a leader of some sort. Rex would bet his bucket that the man is a General of his people. He would even bet further with his secret stash of sweets that he is a High General.

Blond bounced right ever and rapidly spoke to Kakashi who responded slowly, calmly like a still pond to the younger’s roiling rapids. Blond grinned and his eyes gained a sparkle before he turned to Rex since Cody is still busy getting healed and pointed to himself with his thumb and rapidly spoke.

Kakashi chidingly tapped Blond’s head and spoke, causing the younger man to grimace and pout, grumbling before sighing. He, more calmly than the excitable energy that Rex was exposed to earlier, he pointed to himself again with his thumb and enunciated, “Naruto.” Then pointed to Rex with a questioning glance.

Something clicked and Rex nodded while gesturing to himself, “Rex.” then pointed to Cody who, if he didn’t have a superb Sabacc face, would have looked constipated when Purple bullied him out of the armour and started healing his stomach. The probing feeling must be weird for him, too, “Cody.”

Kakashi hummed then pointed at Purple, “Ino.” then proceeded to point to the immediate left to Pink who is healing a brave Shiny with a shattered arm, “Sakura.”

Then to Dark and Blue, “Sasuke. Hinata.” 

“Kakashi,” Rex started, stumbling on the pronunciation but still managed to make it comprehensible, “Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata.”

Ino finished up Cody pretty quickly and flounced away to scan for the next helpless vod to heal with their weird probing healing. She quickly picked her next victim _Rex’s not going to correct himself and say patient, all Medics are scary_ who was a plain cloth with half of his face bleeding due to a rather large cut on his face. Rex frowned at the _di’kut_ for not going to Kix or Helix for a possible concussion check.

She stalked towards him and the other vod noticed, subtly stepping away from the suddenly tense clone and Rex barked at him, “Let her heal you! You should have gone to Medbay with a head wound, _jare’la_.” 

The clone stood straight and saluted, “Yessir!” and resigned himself to Ino’s tender mercies. His face screwed up and he forcibly repressed the desire to not shiver and her glowing green hand landed on the right side of his temple.

She frowned causing Rex and Cody to frown. She slowly withdrew her hand and Rex saw the wound remain unhealed before she placed her hand back on his head and healed it with a more distant expression, like she was meditating. The vod, Reline, side eyed back to Rex in confusion before she straightened abruptly. The predatory playful aura that she had before disappeared, her face blanked. It only made her pupiless blue eyes look chilly before she walked to Kakashi and spoke loudly, not worried that whatever she was going to say was going to be understood.

All of the natives stopped whatever they were doing and the air chilled.

Sakura called Ino and Hinata over for a discussion that made Rex itchy under his armor. He hated not knowing what was going on. 

Walking over to Cody, he whispered, ignoring the red eyes following his words, “I have a bad feeling about this.” 

Cody gave Rex a very impressive glare, “Captain, don’t bring the Jetiise magic into this. Now something bad will happen.”

Rex open his mouth to snark back but he was interrupted by the arrival of Kakashi, the earlier slouch completely replaced with sharp edges of an experienced General, “Leader, who?”

Cody stepped up and saluted, “Marshall Commander Cody, sir.” 

Kakashi dark eyes narrowed, not bringing out his red eyes this time, then nodded. He turned to call Sakura and Ino and spoke rapidly to them. Then he turned to Cody and pointed to the side of his head, “Ino, check. Sakura, check.” 

Cody frowned in disapproval and Rex murmured in Mando’a, “Vaabir gar mirdir bic's shupur?”

Sasuke had his red eye on him when he spoke but Kakashi still remained black. Then he relaxed a little, “No bad, Ino will do no injuries. Ino find…” Kakashi stopped, not having the word for what he needed to say but continued, “See what Ino see. Sakura will see.”

The accent is entirely gone at this point. Rex placed a mental note that the natives might be excellent mimics if the perfect imitation of Kaminoan accent is to show. Rex hoped some of their more technologically inclined brothers are recording this interaction because that was actually amazing. Amazing and scary and Rex actually does not want this planet’s species to enter the Galaxy at large because, again, they stopped an uncontrollably speeding cruiser by themselves without suffering massive loss of life.

Rex doesn’t know how many vod has died, but so far no reports of death have come in yet. 

Kakashi spoke again, insistent, “Cody-san, Rex-san. See what Ino see, Sakura will see.”

Rex sighed, adrenaline rushing through his veins at arguable would be the stupidest thing he’s done to date. Skywarlker either would be proud of him, or he would Force throw him into the nearest lava, “Meh Ni ash'amur, gra'tuar ni.”

Cody’s glare would have turned Mustafar into Hoth but didn’t say anything. There is something going on and not knowing didn’t sit well with either of them. 

Kakashi sensed that they have reached a consensus because he asked, “Safe, no eyes?”

Cody nodded backward to the ship. Rex gathered up his calm that he most certainly did not feel and followed after Cody. He commed for Fives and Hardcase to join while Cody called for Waxer and Boil.

They found themselves in a conference room, chairs pushed out of the way for Rex and sit on the floor with Ino right in front of him, Sakura on his right and Kakashi to Ino’s right. He placed his hand on her shoulder. Kakashi looked at Rex calmly, he black eyes asking him if he was ready.

Honestly, no. He’s not ready, but he’s also curious as to what is going to happen. So far, the natives had not once harmed any of his brothers or himself. Only healed so far and showed no threatening body language. The Captain looked at his brothers, Waxer and Boil standing with Cody at the opposite side of the room with Fives and Hardcase standing a little closer to Rex.

Rex stared at Ino straight on to her pupiless blue eyes and nodded. She gave him an encouraging smile and spoke, Kakashi translating as much as he could with his limited vocab, “Eyes, close.” Sakura murmured as she placed her glowing hand on his right temple and Ino placed her hand on his forehead.

Rex closed his eyes.

And blinked. Confused.

Rex sharply turned at seeing the nice clean barrack that he and his batchmates slept in before they were deployed to General Skywalker’s platoon. 

“I have never seen a place like this before! Is this your home?” A woman’s voice suddenly announced itself and he turned to see Ino walking out from between the barrack’s walls. 

Rex sighed, glad that he didn’t immediately die with this weird Jedi trick, “This was where I grew up before we were deployed.”

“Deployed to where?” Kakashi’s lazy drawl followed up after Ino, stepping into view from the same place Ino came from.

Rex stood at attention, “Sir, may I ask what is this?”

“This…” Ino gestured to everything, the gleaming sterile white that the Kaminoans favored, “Is your mind.” Then paused, “Well, a part of your mind. Your memory is being stored in a very particular way and I’m impressed at how organized your mind is.”

Kakashi looked at the rows and rows of sleep pods and Rex realized with a jolt that the number of pods exceed far more than what the real place is. He walked to one pod and read the Arubesh _Star Maps Galaxy_ and looked up, seeing subsections of the galaxy maps he remembered studying during cadet training.

Looking at the next isle, he saw _Commando Training_ and found that the entire wall is covered relating to the training. He couldn’t help but step up and lightly press his finger to one door - 

_There was shouting to move move move! Jump! The platform is going to fall and he had to make it to the end of the line. Blasterbolts, turned to the setting past the training mode to inflict serious injuries but not death screamed past his buck. He turned back and raised his duel pistol, jetpack firing to fly upward to avoid a stun grenade -_ and was jerked back.

Kakashi eye-smiled, his black mask moving slightly to show that he was actually grinning, “Let’s not get lost in your memories just yet. We came here for a reason.” Rex only blinked once to find himself back to the present and Kakashi released his hold on Rex’s shoulder and stepped back, “Ino?”

She flicked her hair back and crossed her arms under her chest, “I found a tumor in your brain with a sleeper code.”

What?

“What? Tumor? Sleeper code?”

She sighed sharply, “I found an organic mass in your brain that is not your brain. When I looked further into it, I could not understand it, but it had the same feel as sleeper agents who are brainwashed. It n-” 

Rex paled but refrained from snapping, “I think you are speaking of a biochip that was implanted to help regulate and maintain our emotions.” 

Ino snapped, “I’m sorry you were lied to, but no. It’s not just a regulatory thing. It actually has a code that will be triggered by a specific event or word. And I’ll bet it will be triggered by a specific word.”

Rex’s face cleared of all emotions and stood at attention, “We were built to serve the Republic. We serve the Jedi Generals in the effort to protect the safety of the Republic against the Separatist Army.”

Kakashi’s eyes sharpened dangerously, something dark lurking behind, “Built?”

“We were commissioned in year 3,621. 10 years later we were deployed.” 

Kakashi stood still, listening, thinking. Ino didn’t twitch a muscle, looking very much like a statue when Kakashi hummed, “Let me make sure I have this clear…” Rex tensed, “You are built. In a lab?” Rex nodded, “And barely ten years later, you, or your brothers, are deployed in a war you were made specifically for that purpose?”

Ino’s fingers dug into her arms, her blank look gaining a pinch of pain. She looked away with a more sad look, like she’s remembering someone. Kakashi didn’t change his intense look, “You had no choice in the matter, did you?”

Rex couldn’t argue with that.

Kakashi nodded then sighed, “We have child soldiers, but at least we have a choice to go to that path.” Then side eyed Ino when she sighed, “Most of us. Those of us that forced us into war, forced to be a good little soldier without free will has been killed.” He finished.

“It’s not something we can tolerate.” His voice remained even, but Rex had a feeling that Kakashi’s voice would have been bitter.

Ino barreled through the pained atmosphere, “I don’t care what they told you, but you have a sleeper code in your brain. The reason why we’re going to you is because we need to know if you are a danger to yourself or to us.” There was a tug on Rex’s mind, and wow, that felt weird. To feel a tug in one’s mind while being inside their own mindscape.

Ino looked up before jerking her head, “Let’s go. Sakura is showing us the way to the tumor.”

With nothing better to do because he doesn’t know how to get out of this even if he wanted to, he followed her with Kakashi walking by his left side. Kakashi was acting like he normally was and Rex couldn’t tell if he was bothered by anything.

The walked the long curved halls of Tipoca city, passing by more Arubesh labels before stopping at a closed door labeled _Biochip_.

“What does it say?” Kakashi asked. Rex looked at him with a flat look, raising a brow.

Kakashi looked back. “You can speak Galactic Basic, but you can’t read?” 

Kakashi’s black eyes flickered to that strange red, “These eye’s are not here to look pretty. They serve a function to copy things exactly. The smattering of words I picked up from watching you speak and cross referencing clues to understand the meaning, I was able to streamline the understanding of your language once we arrived here so to speak.” 

“And he transferred the language packet to me to help me understand.” Ino added in.

“But at no point have any of you read any written reports out loud.” Kakashi finished. The shrugged, “The eyes would only copy. I wouldn’t be able to understand anyways. Not without a lot of time and context.”

“So, what doesn’t it say? Sakura led us to here.” Ino reminded and Rex answered, “Biochip.”

Ino scrunched her nose in distaste, “You said that earlier but I have no idea what that means.”

“Er...Organic computer?” Rex shrugged, not sure how to explain it.

Ino rolled her eyes then waved her hands to the closed door, “Well? Aren’t you going to open it?” Kakashi eye-smiled and stuffed his hands in his pocket. Rex nodded. The bad feeling was coming back stronger.

He palmed the lock but was denied.

Ino frowned, “If, say you want to get through the door but you are denied, what do you do?” 

Rex scowled at the door, this is his mind! “Normally we just blast it open.” Then again this is his mind, “But a less damaging way is to splice the lock. But that usually takes a while.”

“And if we want to go fast but with minimal damage?” Kakashi stepped up to the biolock, looking at it curiously.

“Then we fry the system.” He answered simply.

“Electrical current?” The gray haired male rubbed his covered chin that vaguely reminded the Captain of General Kenobi.

“Yes.” 

Kakashi brought his hands up together and made a couple strange hand signed before his hand was covered in honest to Manda lightning like the Darjetii and touched the biolock. There was a loud spark and a small plume of smoke and Rex felt a minor headache before it was washed away with the familiar soothing healing sensation.

The door opened though.

All three of them walked in to see a big screen lazily scrolling Arubesh. Ino didn’t bother looking at the screen since she couldn’t read it, leaving Kakashi to use his life-cheat eyes to copy the words. Instead she watched Rex read the scrolling words and Rex?

The bad feeling fell into his stomach into carbonite steel, growing more and more uncomfortable.

Once he read one specific line though...the uncomfortable feeling sheared into pain and sickness and he unsteadily fell forward to vomit his meager meal of protein bar onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Clones Deserve Better. Honestly, I got so sad and frustrated when Tup and Fives died. He was so, _so_ close. I cried when he died.
> 
> Btw, this was written in one night, so if I have a lot of mistakes here, then I apologize.
> 
> \------
> 
> Di’kut - stupid  
> Jare’la - stupidly-oblivious-to-danger  
> Jetiise - Jedi (plural)  
> Vaabir gar mirdir bic's shupur - Do you think it’s injuries?  
> Meh Ni ash'amur, gra'tuar ni - If I die, avenge me.
> 
> I’m using thenTreaty of Coruscant as the time frame.


	3. Hello Brain Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking at the chip's programming is not as smooth sailing as they thought.

Rex was left alone for a few minutes to allow him to gather his wits. Honestly, Rex thinks he’s reacting to seeing sleeper codes in his brain just the right amount. Not losing his head, just the content of his stomach. He still has his mind.

Kind of.

Though his mind is not completely his own, is it? Bad enough that he and his brothers are not seen as people, but as cannon fodders. No citizenship. Properties. 

Rex held out the bright spot that he and his brothers at least have their minds. To at least make a choice. And his choice would have been to follow his Commander and Generals to the ends of this Galaxy.

But that was all a lie. He saw the orders. He saw the level of compliance that would be forced. And the order that would have him forced to execute _all_ Jedi as traitors. All of them. Even Padawan, Youngling, and Crechling Jedi.

_All of them_

Rex felt his throat closing again as the urge to puke came up but he squashed that down.

He’s going to kill someone. Preferably the ones who placed these orders in his head. Or the _biochip_. And the only ones who did…

Rex spat out the taste of bile and snarled. _Those jahaatir kaminiise!_ The natives kept their distance, making no move to approach him, which he appreciated because he still doesn’t know them and he wouldn’t have reacted well to their touch. He reached out to the console to bring himself to standing position and noticed that the list of orders has started over again while he was indisposed. So once he saw the same order again, Order 66 he double checked, lazily scroll by, he was better prepared. He started at the passing order with fear and intense hatred. He will **not** kill his Generals and Commander Tano.

This….this is wrong...Rex clicked a button and the screen showed the entire program behind the list of orders that he had no hope of understanding. He never focused heavily on slicing or tech. And since this is his mind, he had no hope of copying the entire datapad worth of programming to be able to pull it apart.

He clicked another button- “Wait, go back.” Kakashi commanded. Rex glared at him tiredly and Kakashi explained, pointing at his eyes, “I may not be able to understand the written language at all, but I can perfectly recall all that I see and then write them down.”

Well….that’s convenient, “Right. General Kenobi might want to know this,” and clicked back to the raw programming page. It took considerably longer for Kakashi to see everything until Rex gave a quick instruction on how to scroll through the programming faster. Then Kakaski adjusted the reading speed to nearly a blur that Rex had no hope of being able to read.

“Is he actually reading this?” He whispered to the Ino. She gave him a bit of a smudge smile, “He doesn’t need to read or comprehend what he’s seeing. He just needs to see it. That’s one of the special abilities of the Sharingan.” She sighed with a roll of her eyes.

“Sharingan?” Rex asked, “The eyes?” 

“Only the Shinobi’s greatest cheat.” Ino gave a playful glare to the older man. Kakashi 'hmm' as he still scrolled the program at near blurring speed before he finished, pressing the next button that Rex pressed and saw the next page. This one was the actual schematics of the biochip and the location. 

Kaakshi promptly memorized that and closed down that page, leaving it to the original page that they saw upon entering. Stepping back, he commented to Ino, “Now, now. Try not to tease your Hokage.” 

“Yes Lord Six.” She snapped back with a flick of her hair. Lord Six?

Rex shelved that for the moment and brought them out of their temporary lighthearted teasing by asking them, “How do we get this out of my head?” Because he really didn’t want to be a walking ticking time bomb to his General and Commander and kill them by a simple command.

Kakashi looked up as if he could see Sakura from within Rex’s mind and for all Rex know’s, maybe he can. Then he looked at the Captain spoke lazily, “That will be the easy part, getting the biochip out of your head.”

Rex's bad feeling came back again.

Ino sighed and finished his sentence, “The hard part is actually getting out of here. Out of this mind, this…” She gestured to the small room that they are all in, “...room.” 

“What...why?!” Rex looked around the room in alarm, not feeling anything different.

Kakashi smiled sheepishly, “When I fried the lock and we walked in, a trap was primed.”

Rex sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, wishing that he was wearing his bucket when the went in. Wearing the helmet might add a little bit of the security that he desperately needs right now, "Okay...and how do we get out of here?"

Then turned to Ino, "Did you know that this was going to happen?"

"Yep." She answered carelessly, "That's why we had Sakura with us. It's actually not the first time that we had to take care of this problem. Although…." She mused, looking at the room, "We never had to deal with seals in this way. We need to have Naruto look at this." 

Kakashi sighed, obviously very grieved at something, "I will need to look at this again. To help you, I need to know the language so we can translate this to help put the rest of your soldiers. Learning seals never came to me easily. Naruto would be able to help you much better than I alone could do."

"Seals?"

Ino walked a circuit around the room, "Naruto is our Seals Master. He'll be able to make something that would prevent this chip from being set off."

"Why not just take it out?" Rex argued, standing at attention. 

Kakashi stepped by the open door but did not cross, looking at the biolock right beside the door frame, "Let me ask you something. How inconspicuous would having- how many in your army?"

"1.2 million clones, sir." 

There was a pause and Ino whirled around to stare at him in shock and Kakashi's black eyes widened and slowly looked back at him. Ino cursed and gave Kakashi a meaningful look.

"...Okay. 1.2 million clones." Kakashi continued slowly as if he couldn't find himself to really believe the number then muttered to himself, "I guess it's a big world out there…"

It hit Rex just now that the Natives had never had any outside visitors. When he thought this planet was undiscovered, it must be truly undiscovered. 

Kakashi's expression fell back into the serious lazy look, "Back on topic. Would it be inconspicuous to have 1.2 million soldiers have brain surgery to remove the biochip?"

Rex paused. No. That would bring them attention. And no way was he going to get the surgery done in Tipoca City. He lost all trust on those long necks for putting this damnable chip in his and his brothers head.

Ino finished the circuit again and clapped her hands with a sarcastic smile, "Okay! Good news, bad news, and worse news." 

Rex stared at her stoically, "Let's start with the worse news."

She nodded, "Okay, getting out of here might leave you and us brain dead." 

Rex was nonplussed.

"Bad news, if we survived getting out of here, you will need immediate brain surgery to remove the chip before it kills you." She continued cheerfully. 

The woman is a sadist.

She smirked, like she knew he just mentally called her something uncomplimentary, "Good news is that Sakura is the best medic in history. But oh man is she going to be pissed at us." 

Kakashi blinked slowly, unconcerned, "I trust my cute little student. She can do this." 

Literally, at this point of time, Rex has nothing to lose but everything to gain. But boy is he going to have some _words_ with them about the risk they took with his out kriffin' mind, "Well, let's do this then." 

Kakashi walked over to the console and brought out a small scroll. Unrolling it resulted in a puff of smoke and suddenly he has a paint brush and a small tin of black ink, "It's generally a bad idea to use blood inside another's mind." And painted quick strokes of squiggly lines. The paintbrush and tin disappeared into his black vest pockets and he placed his fingers on the symbol. 

It glowed red, steadily growing brighter. 

Kakashi flashed in front of Rex and crouched down in front of him with what he suspected was his signature eye-smiles, "Might want to get on my back. We need to run. _Really fast_." Rex scrambled on the taller man's back and yelped when the world blurred. He held on tightly in a death grip and his world blanked out into blackness when the worst pain he has ever felt seared across his mind. 

He never realized that the room blew up behind them.

\-----------

CC- 2224, otherwise known as Cody can't say that he likes this planet. First impression of the natives is, frankly, awe inspiring and terrifying in equal measure.

His General can survive anything that life threw at him. He's done his best to keep his troops safe as they could be in the battlefield. Even if his General could be unbelievably stupid in his risk and heroics. They, the clones, are not worth it. Not to the Kaminiise, not to the Republic, definitely not to the Separatist, not to the Senate. Not to the Galaxy at large. 

But to the Jedi? All of them view the Clones as individual beings. They go out of their way to remember their names and distinguish them from each other. Commander Wolffe and the rest of the 104th Battalion is practically adopted by General Plo Koon as their Buir and they in turn adopted their Jedi. The only thing to make it official would be for General Plo to say the Mandalorian words of the adoption ritual. 

Commander Cody's own Jedi is no exception. His Battalion loves their Jedi and would follow him to whatever ends because he has their deepest respect. Cody felt lucky to have General Kenobi as his Jedi. And he would do almost anything to make sure that his General lives even at the cost of his own life. ~~If only his General would stop losing his lightsaber.~~

Which is why they are in this situation right now. Placing their trust with the natives of this planet into healing Rex. This is a huge risky test to see if they are trustworthy to try to help their still indisposed Jedi. Very subtly he eyes Fives and Hardcastle holding their blasters in the at ease position. He knows instinctively that Waxer and Boil are in a similar position behind him. If the situation went FUBAR, then they will be prepared to go down fighting.

But honestly, Cody would rather try his best to make them their friends rather than their enemies. If they manage to strike an alliance with them, then this war would get a hell a lot more interesting.

There was no small talk in the room as the two natives had their eyes closed with Rex and Sakura keeping her full concentration with her softly glowing green hands on Rex's right temple. 

Barely three minutes in, Sakura frowned and placed the other glowing green hand on Rex's head. Rex's expression minutely flinched but otherwise did not react to outside stimulus. It wasn’t until 15 minutes in that the tense silence was broken by some nasty cursing from the pinkette and black lines rapidly inked out from the diamond mark on her forehead. She ignored the fact that she’s suddenly in the middle of 5 blasters ready to shoot her and gave rapidfire commands that Cody had no ability to translate right at this moment. He did, however, hold up his hand to stop his men from firing at her when Kakashi and Ino woke up and carefully laid Rex on his back, using extra care to make sure that Rex and Sakura do not separate. 

Sakura snapped something short to Kakashi and he calmly translated her earlier words with a perfect Kaminiise Clone accent, “Please bring surgery items to this room. She needs to do brain surgery or he will die.” 

Cody snapped to attention and wasted no time in calling for Helix, “Helix, bring in equipment to do brain surgery to room 32B Level 5.” 

“Yessir!” 

Cody looked at Kakashi, “What is going on?” The other clones shifted nervously and Kakashi looked at the blond female, “Ino?”

“Rex-san’s biochip had a latent trap that was primed when we went into the biochip to look at the programming.” She answered, also with Kaminiise Clone accent, but with a hint of another accent flavoring it, “We got out, we have the copy of the entire program for you to view later, but in doing so we had to make a controlled destruction of the biochip implant, hence Sakura over there stopping him from outright becoming a vegetable or getting severe brain damage.”

Whatever Fives was going to say in response to that, Sakura cursed again in her language and Kakashi was holding Rex down to prevent his seizing from dislodging Sakura’s hand from his head.

“Now what is going on!” Fives growled, angry that he couldn’t do anything for his Captain. 

Ino spoke to Sakura and the pinkette growled something back, severely pissed off. Ino frowned worriedly, “She said that she couldn’t heal the immediate area around the tumor, the biochip-” She corrected, “She said that it’s not natural.”

Kakashi murmured something to Sakura and she replied over the distressing pained noise Rex was making. Ino translated, “She’s making a coat around the implant to make sure that it doesn’t do further damage. We….miscalculated.” Ino finished uncomfortably. 

“In what way?” Cody barked. He’ll be damned if he lost his Vod’ika to miscalculation of strangers.

She grimaced, “We had experience in sleeper codes and brainwashing. But we never had experience with biological implants that are….unnatural with an entire different coding language - Sealings.” 

Waxer and Boil stood still as statues, but even with their helmets on their displeasure could be felt by everyone in the room and Fives looked to be full on hostile but held himself back from saying something that could lead into a fight. Hardcase stood at attention, radiating stone cold fury.

Helix ran in with his medpack and Ino directed him to the still seizing Rex on the floor and immediately Sakura fired off directions with Kakaski translating real time, “Open an incision right there…” The surgery was made difficult with the jerky movement the downed Captain was making and normally holding a seizing person was inadvisable. But in this case, absolute stillness is crucial to do a delicate brain surgery.

With Sakura giving deft directions, Kakashi translating, and Helix doing the actual surgery since the pinkette could not move her hand otherwise risk losing the Captain, they manage to remove a piece of tissue that looked burnt. Helix capped the offending piece of brain tissue and Sakura’s work in her Force magic became easier, the black lines snaking across her body receding back into the diamond on her forehead. 

Helix turned to Sakura, “Will he be okay to move to our medbay?” Kakashi translated and Sakura sighed, sitting back on her haunches over the unconscious Rex and wiped the leftover blood on his temple only to show near flawless skin.

Helix couldn’t help but stare in awe at the healing poweress and slight envy. And Cody couldn’t help but mentally groan when he saw not-so-subtle hero worship. Cody mentally begged for Helix to keep the hardass Medic front and not embarrassed himself when Sakura nodded in assent. 

Luckily, the scary no-nonsense medic front is back on before she could see it and Helix wasted no time in ordering Hardcase and Fives to help him move the good Captain to the medbay.

The second her patient was out of the room, she whipped around in a blur to brutally punch Kakashi but instead of hitting her intended target, the dini'la jagyc somehow switched place with a loose datapad and the poor piece of tech exploded into plastoid and transparisteel shards that, luckily, ricochet away from another body. Ino smiled nervously and edged her way out of the room, urgently gesturing Cody, Waxer, and Boil to follow, leaving behind the raging Krayt Dragon with pink hair advancing a pale Kakashi.

They followed and Ino increased her pace to getting away from ground zero from Mt Sakura.

The durasteel wall buckled outward in a vague shape of a fist and the three clones followed Ino’s brisk pace. Cody’s not afraid to say that he’s committing a full retreat. No one wants to piss off a medic.

\---------

“Why do we always get the fun mission?” Waxer asked dryly and Boil’s snort could be heard as he remembered the disastrous mission in Geonosis when he asked the exact same question when rescuing General Kenobi. Cody answered, “Jetiise luck.” Ino looked back at the unfamiliar word, then smiled, “Also Team 7 luck.” 

At the three questioning glance, she elaborated, “Lord Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke-kun, and Naruto were a team, with Kakashi their Instructor. They are famous for getting into very unlucky and unlikely situations but they are also famous for getting _out_ of the bad situation as well.”

Sounds like a Force user kind of thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a to English
> 
> Jahaatir kaminiise - deceiving Kaminoans  
> Buir - Parent  
> Dini'la jagyc - insane male

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a to English
> 
> Dar’yaim - Hell  
> Haran - hell  
> Dush'shya - worse  
> Firfiek - fuck  
> Darjetii - Sith


End file.
